Dead gardens
by Lexington Rabdos
Summary: [Monologo interior,AU] [Shonen Ai][MihaeruXGarland]Algo está llegando, algo maligno algo fuera de mi alcance, algo perturbador, que temo no poder enfrentar. ¿Soy tan débil? [Flower's to give you and arm's to kill you]
1. Odio profundo

**Advertencia — **_Confuso, fuera de la realidad. _

**Género—_Shounen Ai _**_(MihaeruXAnyone) **AU **(Universo alterno) **Drama, Angts, Song fic, Dark fic, Gore, death y Pov's. **_

**Disclaimers —**_Los personajes de **Bakuten shott Beyblade G Revolution **no me pertenecen. Ni la música utilizada en este fic. _

**Letra** **del capítulo**— "_Kill you" —Korn (Matarte)_

**Nota—** _!Gia'Sou! Antes de que digan algo este fic ya está terminado, no intervendrá con los demás. Son 8 capítulos cortos y donde narra una historia que escribí durante mis clases y mis recesos, basada en la vida real. Algunos le entenderán, sólo aquellos que son cercanos mí, los demás lo pueden ver como una bonita y decadente lectura o monologo sobre la vida, el odio, suicidio y la lucha por la vida y la supervivencia. Este no es exactamente un song fic. Tal y como Bathe in possession_ _uso una canción y pongo sólo las frases más representativas, pero en sí, trae elementos de la canción, un tributo a Korn. Ya les tenía que llegar la hora. _

_Sin más que decir como siempre, los dejo con esto en general inspirado en la canción de Nightwish desprendida de su álbum Once: **Dead Gardens**, una de las canciones de mi banda sonora. _

* * *

_**Dead gardens**_

1.- "**Deep hate" **

By: **Mikael Mudou **

* * *

**§ Mihaeru's pov §**

"**_Vivir en vida, no llores; Dolor es dios. En muchas noches, surgían dolorosos pensamientos"_**

Sentado en uno de los escalones, de la parte trasera de mi casa, puedo ver mi jardín, las flores frente a mí, manchadas de sangre, observo mis manos escurridas gota a gota, tu esencia se va mis dedos.

¡Oh! Tanto deseaba que esto no fuera así.

¡Oh! Tanto que quisiera que estuvieras aquí, el paisaje es asombroso, sublime que mi mirada no puede evitar maravillarse, el cielo es violeta, tonos rojizos, la luna y el firmamento lloran a mi lado, se compadecen de mi desgracia y me abrazan en el frío carmesí del susurro de la locura.

Anduve pues, por el jardín, apreciando en escenario mi mirada clavada al suelo, perdida y desolada

Mis heridas se abren y chorrean tal cual como lagrimas de odio y rabia.

"**_Todo lo que veo, es un profundo odio interno, asustándome, que alguien me salve"_**

Toco mi pasado y temo virar mi vista a él. Temo por mi miseria, lloro por lo que temo perder. Sé que se merecía algo mejor, mi vida es amalgamada de miseria y odio, y no deseo compartirla, mi odio es mío, lo único mío, mis defectos son lo único que son puro, mi decadencia es mi arma, mi soledad mi escudo, la indiferencia mi guadaña.

Me senté debajo de mi árbol y conté las hojas como cuerpos en mi jardín. Uno, dos, treces… veintitrés, cincuenta y dos… cientos

Poso mis ojos azules en la puerta de mi casa y espero que lleguen, observen lo bien que he hecho mi trabajo. Me siento orgulloso de mi mismo pero tras mi falsa sonrisa, tengo miedo a todo lo que venga, cuento de nuevo los cuerpos como si fueran ovejas. Mi alma oscurecida se topa con sentimientos, sensaciones y deseos, rotos y perdidos desaguados y olvidados como amores dentro de un cofre negro. La culpa no es tema de discusión; hice lo que debía, pero cometí el error de enamorarme.

Efímeros episodios de felicidad en mi vida, flashazos de luz en mi obscura decadencia llamadas dirigidas a mí, prometiendo deseos y las estrellas del cielo una a una con mi nombre y nuestros anhelos de estar juntos.

**_"Ahora esos recuerdos, llenan mi corazón, me están enterrando y todo lo que quiero hacer es matarte"_**

El tiempo se escapo de mis garras, lo bueno nunca dura, el romance se pierde, al ritmo de los tambores de guerra aquellos momentos de dicha los guardaré, les haré un espacio en mi escaldado corazón, para mí jamás te has ido, ya que recorrerás las cámaras de mi memoria y vivirás por siempre, porque mientras vagues en mis habitaciones y nades en mis lagunas tú estarás a mi lado.

Conservaré tu esencia, la guardaré en mi mente, como el olor de las flores teñidas en sangre, los árboles bañados en deseo y el pasto empapado en debilidad.

Las hojas danzan a mi alrededor, jugando con mi cuerpo, rasgando mi piel, mis sueños.

Tiempo de morir, mi parte está hecha deseo que ahora se cumpla la suya. Suspiro pesadamente, no deseo más esto minuto a minuto, espero, mi tiempo llegara ansioso, dejaré este lugar, no debo estar aquí, no más me repito con insistencia. Tomo una hoja, filosa como navaja, mi sangre se mezcla con tu esencia y mi esperanza me mantiene con vida.

"**_Mirando atrás, nunca estuve en lo correcto, Trate de dejarlo pasar, pero las visiones en mi mente contigo y con un cuchillo"_**

Nadie tiene derecho a ser feliz, todos ellos lo sabían, todos aquellos no admitían, eran felices siendo perfectos en su mundo de mentiras, construido de falsos sueños y esperanza contaminada. Todos eran iguales. Su risa invade mi sistema, sus erróneas ayudas me afectan, no sé si creerles, mi principio de duda está activo, alerta como pistola apuntando a la presa, deseando cazarla y destajarla.

Varios decían ser diferentes, "No todos son iguales" me decían susurrando en mi oído, todo lo que deseaba oír estaba ahí, sus labios eran mi perdición, tentador, pulsión maldita. En mi cuerpo solían yacer los golpes de pasado, acompañado con mi fatalidad, se va y el dolor ya no lo recuerdo. El instante de calor, la alcoba oliendo a deseo mi mente delicada, optimista, inocente, corrompida, mi miedo, soledad, mi desdicha, compromiso, mi odio, el amor.

**_"¿Cuánto puedo llorar sobre alguien que jamás ame?"_**

—Tengo todo el derecho de odiarlos—

**§ End of Pov § **

**To be continued**

* * *

**Comentarios finales: **¿Le entendieron? Si , sí, que bien y si no también. Por cierto hay en una parte de fic donde deja de narrar en tiempo presente e inicia la narración del pasado, de aquí hasta por el capitulo 7 termina de narrar el pasado. Y como dije es un trabajo un tanto personal y algo parte de mi terapia —Si aún sigo con las terapias, los psicólogos no hacen milagros— bien sólo me queda pedir; como siempre, su opinión al respecto de esto y si es requerido el cambio de categoría a "**M".** (Aunque francamente lo dudo) Por cierto, gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron un review en "**Origin Even in death" **

Próximo capitulo: "**Without love, without pray" **(Sin amar, sin rezar)

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

**_"El dolor es como una enfermedad: La padeces, la superas y al final te haces inmune"_**


	2. Sin amar, sin rezar

**Advertencia — **_Confuso, fuera de la realidad. _

**Género—_Shounen Ai _**_(MihaeruXAnyone) **AU **(Universo alterno) **Drama, Angts, Song fic, Dark fic, Gore, death y Pov's. **_

**Disclaimers —**_Los personajes de **Bakuten shott Beyblade G Revolution **no me pertenecen. Ni la música utilizada en este fic. _

**Letra** **del capítulo**— "_Wake up the hate" —Korn _

**Nota—** _Gia'Sou! Thanks a todos los que me dejaron review, de veras, muchas_ _gracias. El fic en si es algo confuso puesto que uso analogía sobre la vida y elementos naturales. Conforme al review de Anyanka: No habla solamente de él en especial, sino de toda mi vida desde los 15 años hacia delante, hay muchas parte de mi vida que edite como mi entrenamiento con el clan dark, pongámoslo así, hablo desde la preparatoria y tomo tanto elementos del mundo real como del mundo en línea. Los jardines son como el mundo de cada quien, todos los hacen a su manera. El árbol no simboliza la familia, se explica en este capitulo. Igualmente los cuerpos. Por cierto¿te llego el mail y los dibujos? Aún tengo algo de pendiente. _

* * *

_**Dead gardens**_

2.- "**Without love, without pray" **

By: **Mikael Mudou **

* * *

**§ Mihaeru's pov §**

"**_Y de mis cicatrices, Renaceré en el odio, siento que no puedo amar más"_**

Bajo la mirada, el agujero sobre mis pies, el agua sucia en mi cuerpo, la muerte llamándome, la tentación ¿Mi final?

Me escondí de los rayos del sol por muchos días, quizá meses. Lloraba y sentía tanta lastima por mí mismo. Me auto compadecía. Sí era una realidad estaba solo, no tenía a nadie más. No había razón ni motivo. Me consternaba estar así, no había nadie que me defendiera, tan sólo era un niño. Mamá, Papá, Dios ¿Por qué me mataron? Comencé a gritar de la desesperación, rasgue mi piel con las piedras y las hojas de lugar.

Al caer siempre la noche, aún podía ver como una chispa de luz brillaba entre todas esas tinieblas. Que día a día, noche tras noche perdía fuerza. Me di cuenta que a eso se le llama: Esperanza. La vida ante mis ojos, mis deseos son mi luz, la esperanza mi razón, perder la fe es cometer un crimen. Es el fin de la inocencia. Aún hay luz en mí.

Me detengo, alzo la cabeza y veo mi final. Ya no puedo seguir viviendo de esta manera.

Mis manos se estiraban, alzaban, deseo salir, no hay nadie, escalo, mis uñas se clavan en la tierra seca, la sangre cae tímidamente, mancha mi rostro, veo rojo, el liquido me impide ver, mi visión es muerta. Mis ojos son escarlatas.

Salgo… respiro… vuelvo a nacer, la luz es brillante, estoy ciego, estoy ciego, pero aún es peor, no tengo nada. Lo tengo que hacer solo, sólo me tengo a mí, en este mundo tan frío sólo me queda sobrevivir, mis instintos están duplicados, el odio es mi arma, mi música la razón. Mi campo es tu campo, mi pasión es la guerra, lucharé y no me importa lo que digan, seré cruel, cual demonio arrancándole las alas a un ángel. Caminó por la Tierra, con mi soledad, nadie merece mi confianza, no tienen derecho.

"**_He tenido que sufrir, no puedo esperar por más, sin amar, y sin rezar, tomo mi odio es por estar soportando"_**

Camine por largo tiempo en la tierra, buscando un lugar dónde vivir, un lugar donde permanecer, un lugar donde me sienta a salvo y seguro.

Una tierra fértil.

Escogí un lugar entre tanto espacio. No buscaba algo grande sino algo que me acogiera. Un terreno pequeño. Me arrodille, escarbe con mis garras la tierra y ahí plante aquella chispa que me dio luz mientras estaba en mi agujero. Era todo lo que tenía. Espere a que creciera y me le quedaba viendo casi a diario, pero nada. Del cansancio dormí por días acurrucado junto a mi semilla. Al despertar cual fue mi sorpresa al ver un retoño ascender tímidamente de color rojizo. Sonreía ante esto. Aquí era el lugar adecuado.

Busque árboles, los derrumbaba, busque personas y las mataba, mi odio no podía ser limitado, estaba sediento de venganza hacia el mundo. Y así construí mi jardín. Mi huerta de frutas y flores y mi casa. Mi hogar.

El lugar donde vivía estaba forrado de la piel de todas aquellas personas, sus cabellos formaban el muro que me defendía de mis enemigos, los cráneos eran los cimientos, su sangre y sus lagrimas era con lo que día a día regaba mi huerta. Lo que hacia que me alimentara. Así era como vivía, alimentado del odio. Con miedo al mundo.

Nuevamente estoy de pie, mi mirada yace adelante, seguía mi vida y me tope con un ángel, este se había arrancado sus propias alas. Él me miro fijamente y vio en mis ojos una nueva oportunidad. Pidió quedarse a mi lado, y yo acepte pero sólo deseaba a cambio confianza, sinceridad, ese ángel se quedó conmigo, yo siendo un demonio…

Seguimos juntos y compartimos nuestras vidas. Mis problemas eran grandes, pero yo era fuerte, mi carga no era tan pesada, sin embargo no hubiera tratado de cargar la suya.

—Seré quién te proteja de todos tus demonios…seré tu escudo…—

Le dije mirando sus ojos verdes. Lo lleve a mi jardín.

"**_Soy la decadencia de mi felicidad, no más, déjame de amar, aun sigo odiando, no puedo seguir odiando"_**

Su nombre era Raúl.

**§ End of Pov §**

* * *

**To be continued**

Próximo capitulo: "**Lost memories" **(Recuerdos perdidos)

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

**"No necesito amar, no necesito odiar, lo único que requiero es una razón… un sueño y algo en que creer"**


	3. Recuerdos perdidos

**Advertencia — **_Confuso, fuera de la realidad. _

**Género—_Shounen Ai _**_(MihaeruXMystel) **AU **(Universo alterno) **Drama, Angts, Song fic, Dark fic, Gore, death y Pov's. **_

**Disclaimers —**_Los personajes de **Bakuten shott Beyblade G Revolution **no me pertenecen. Ni la música utilizada en este fic. _

**Letra** **del capítulo**— "_Hollow life" —Korn _

**Nota—** _Gia'Sou Thanks a todos los que me dejaron review y a los que me felicitaron por mi cumple y por supuesto a quienes me dieron algun presente. !Muchos Thanks a todos! la verdad no tengo mucho por decir sólo que la actualización deSoaked in weakenessya esta muy pronta. Sin más que decirlos dejo con este tercer chapter. _

* * *

_**Dead gardens**_

3.- "**Lost memories" **

By: **Mikael Mudou **

* * *

**§ Mihaeru's pov §**

"**_¿Alguna vez alguien se ha preguntado... por qué miramos al cielo... buscando salvación?"_**

Un día salí de mi jardín, observaba la fatalidad del mundo y escuché una voz llamándome en la tinieblas, seguí el llamado, el susurro. Recorría y el camino de sangre ante mí se tornaba puro y cristalino. Mis pies se bañaban en hielo y cristal, observe mi reflejo, el Demonio vestido de blanco. Él me sonreía vía de sus ojos claros y yo me limite a observarlo aterrado a través de mi vista bermellón. Acerque mi mano a ese espejo y él me atrapo, me jaló hacia él; traté de liberarme, sostuve mi mano a la que jalaba y me opuse a entrar, mi lucha fue en vano, no puedes salvar a nadie de sí mismo, ni con todo el amor del mundo.

Me perdí en un mar de recuerdos, ellos volvieron a mí, aquellos que creí que habían sido enterrados en lo más profundo de mi abismo.

Abrí mis ojos y sentí una aterradora sensación surcar mi piel. Era el toque del pasado, observé en aquel lugar mi pesadilla: Todo era blanco y ante mí un ángel regente del agua. Él era Mystel. Me cantó su canción y me engatuso tal cual maldita sirena, me llevo a su jardín y me mostró parte del pasado que temía recordar. Me marcó, en mi cuello, sus sutiles dientes en mí; seduciéndome así y poseyéndome.

Me extendió la mano y me ofreció su ayuda. Ayuda que jamás necesite pero aún así acepte.

"**_¿Dónde está Dios? Toda esta soledad ¿Mirando abajo? No lo sabemos "_**

Me quede en ese mundo blanquecino por largo tiempo, compartimos cosas excepcionales y yo fui feliz; supuestamente. Me abrazó y me pidió que me quedara con él, mi mente decía que sí, pero mi corazón temía, en mi cabeza resonaba "cuidado con los falsos profetas" pensé y me aleje enfadado de su cálido toque, observe por inercia su reflejo, un lado más oscuro que el mío, mis lagrimas de desdicha y coraje me dejaron ciego y empuñé mi arma a través de su corazón, lo acabe; sonreí y tuve que salir de esa prisión blanca.

Nadé hasta la superficie, emergí, respiré, el agua cristalina se volvió a tornar roja y mi confianza se volvió a perder.

Caminé por largo tiempo pensando en lo que me había pasado, las personas me observan con horror, no por ser un demonio sino porque estaba bañado en sangre. De mí como fuente emanaba la evidencia más clara de que había sido débil. Seducido por el toque de un bello tritón maldito.

Parecía como si la esencia de ese ángel aún permaneciera en mí, su sangre jamás se limpiaría de mi cuerpo, estaba marcado y nuevamente tenía las cicatrices abiertas.

"**_No puedo mirar abajo, la muerte puede venir he encontrado la paz; es decir ¿Estoy vivo? Algo toma parte de mí ¿O estoy muerto?"_**

—No necesito tú mano, me salvaré yo mismo está vez… —Le dije a su fantasma. Una vez más me maldije a mi mismo.

**§ End of Pov § **

**To be continued**

* * *

Próximo capitulo: "**Focus and shot; you are dead" **(Apunta y dispara: estas muerto) 

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

"**Todos pasan y me ven pero ¿Nadie me quiere liberar de esta cuerda y de este árbol?"**


	4. Apunta y dispara

**Advertencia — **_Confuso, fuera de la realidad. _

**Género—_Shounen Ai _**_(MihaeruXRaúl) **AU **(Universo alterno) **Drama, Angts, Song fic, Dark fic, Gore, death y Pov's. **_

**Disclaimers —**_Los personajes de **Bakuten shott Beyblade G Revolution **no me pertenecen. Ni la música utilizada en este fic. _

**Letra** **del capítulo**— "_Blame" —Korn _

**Nota—** _Gia'Sou a todos los que me leen. Tardé un poco en actualizar algo pero me tome mis merecidas vacaciones. Digo, no todo el tiempo voy a estar escribiendo fics Por lo pronto ya me puse a trabajar en varios proyectos un poco atrasados. Y en dos nuevos que no pienso decir palabra alguna. Simplemente disfruten de este chapter un poco más larguito. ¡Thanks por los reviews! _

**Dedicatoria: **_Este chapter esta dedicado a Ileyse Vyntra._

* * *

_**Dead gardens**_

4.- "**Focus and shot; you are dead" **

By: **Mikael Mudou **

* * *

**§ Mihaeru's pov §**

"**_Esta llegando el momento¡Un lecho de llamas! Tu vida se ha acabado ¡Y tienes la culpa! Culpa, culpa, culpa…"_**

Regresé a mi jardín y el ángel que salvé cuido de él. Me espero todo este tiempo. Y éste siguió pasando como los días en una tormenta en el mar.

Para entonces muchos pequeños Ángeles se acercaban a mí, deseosos de ayuda; ilusionados, ellos no me temían, me amaban y me respetaban. Yo los acogí bajó mis alas negras y los guardé a mi lado, como estrellas en una cajita de cristal. Los cuidaba y los entrene a mi imagen y semejanza, eran como piezas en mi diabólico ajedrez, los manipule a mi gusto, los use y abuse de ellos, los hice míos y los marque con mi sello, mi marca, mi símbolo.

Y poco a poco los deje ir, el tiempo llego, pero un ángel, el primero de todos; Raúl. Se quiso quedar a mi lado, de nueva cuenta, dude ante esto, me sorprendí. Ese ángel se comenzaba a enamorar de mí.

"_No me ames"_ una de mis reglas.

El tiempo siguió pasando y más Ángeles llegaban a mí y yo los seguía salvando. Al inicio fue aburrido, lo hacía por lastima, para ver que clase de provecho sacaba de ellos, pero algo me decía que valía la pena todo lo que hacía, me gratificaba, sentía que por primera vez esto valía la pena.

Una agradable sorpresa.

"**_Esperando y reprimiendo, revolviendo, quita la piel, revela la cicatriz, aborreciendo, rechazando, controlando, esto es lo que eres en verdad"_**

Ahí estaba él, un demonio. Su nombre era King y tenía un mensaje para mí. Mi mensajero del iniferno. Mi clan me buscaba, preguntaban porque había desaparecido así como así. Parecía como si la tierra me hubiera tragado. Él se sintió aliviado al encontrarme. Me dio mi misión, acto que yo estaba realizando mucho antes de tener consiencia del mismo. Lo que había estado buscando están ahí mismo, mi misión y mi razón de vivir.

Observaba sentado debajo de mi árbol como todos mis alumnos me dejaban, me odiaban , les enseñaban las lecciones más crudas de todas, sobrevivir a este mundo, les enseñaba a ser fuertes, despiadados a odiar al mundo pero amar la vida, vivirla con estilo, a su manera, que la vida era solamente de ellos, lo más valioso, lo más preciado, no vale la pena renunciar a ella, hay que correr riesgos, así como yo cargue sus vidas.

Algunos de mis ángeles se reunían alrededor de mí , bajo mi árbol a oír mis relatos, mis cuentos y mis historias, ellos escuchan fascinados monólogos hechos de odio, drama y pasión, historias que son sacadas de mis peores pesadillas, de mis sueños más perturbadores. Uno que otro me traicionaba, me retaba y yo simplemente lo desterraba de mi jardín.

A veces me sentaba en los escalones de mi casa y ponía mi libreta en mis piernas, escribía todas mis historias, todas mis canciones sólo pueden estar compuestas del más grande de los dolores.

**_"Pienso que desapareciste, estando solo tienes miedo¿Eres solitario? Si, solitario"_**

Nunca me di cuenta, jamás lo vi venir¿Cómo sospechar de mi mejor ángel, Su lado oscuro era abominable, un demonio más que trate de enfrentar. Me retaba y me humillada, no pudo controlarse, nunca me contó acerca de su otro yo. Quise tratar, mi primer discípulo, pero venció y él me abrazo, pero nunca correspondí a ese abrazo. La solté, lo libere, lo deje ir y el cayo al mundo terrenal. Aún espero que mis lecciones las tomé en cuenta y siga su vida sin mi.

Ahora me siento al lado de la puerta de mi paraíso bizarro. Leo las cartas que él me manda y me doy cuenta de que aún no estaba listo, aún extraña mi presencia, no me puede odiar, y eso es lo que más deseo que me deteste en vez de anhelar mi recuerdo y ser un fantasma en su memoria, un amor que nunca fue real, jamás logre comprender su estúpido corazón y me alegró haberlo hecho. Ese ángel ha muerto para mí, ya que le enseñé a volar y le arranque con mis garras sus alas para ganarme el desprecio, desprecio que jamás vi. Ese ángel está muerto, porque yo ya lo olvide.

**"_Pienso que eres estúpida, al pendiente de todas mis palabras, se está volviendo horrible, también soy horrible. Arráncame de tu corazón, destrózame"_**

Mi jardín yacía vació por mucho tiempo, nadie me quería ver, yo era la victima, pero todos me volvían a temer.

—"Fallé al intentar ser un Dios"— se dijo a mí mismo

**§ End of Pov § **

**

* * *

**

**To be continued**

Próximo capitulo: "**Remember the fisrt dance we shared?" **(¿Recuerdas el primer baile que compartimos?)

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

"**Alguna vez oí el significado de la vida pero… ¿Para todos se aplica lo mismo? O esque acaso ¿Hay vidas que valen más que a mía? "**


	5. El primer baile

**Advertencia — **_Confuso, fuera de la realidad. _

**Género—_Shounen Ai _**_(MihaeruXYuriy) **AU **(Universo alterno) **Drama, Angts, Song fic, Dark fic, Gore, death y Pov's. **_

**Disclaimers —**_Los personajes de **Bakuten shott Beyblade G Revolution **no me pertenecen. Ni la música utilizada en este fic. _

**Letra** **del capítulo**— "_Fake" —Korn _

**Nota—** _!Gia'Sou! Al fin puedo actualizar este chapter y ya casi acabamos el recorrido por mis jardines muertos. Pero en fin dudo mucho que a todos nos interesen de la misma manera. Bueno y como siempre agradezco inmensamente todos los reviews que me han dejado y la verdad sin mucho que decir los dejo con esto. _

**Capítulo dedicado a—**_ Anyanka Khrushrenada_

* * *

_**Dead gardens**_

5.- "**Rememberthe first dance we shared?" **

By: **Mikael Mudou **

* * *

**§ Mihaeru's pov §**

"**_No puedo soportar tus pensamientos, no puedo soportar las cosas que haces, solamente estas asustado de estar dentro de ti"_**

Suspire sin compañía, era extraño después de tanto tiempo rodeado de seres imbeciles, tontos he ignorantes. Hasta que, logre divisar otro ángel, él tenía las alas desgarradas, había experimentado la fatalidad, y sobrevivió, era como yo, a diferencia de que sus secuelas eran más graves, necesitaba confianza. Toco a mi puerta, pero no pidió conocerme, ni quedarse a mi lado, sólo quería ser oído. Lo invite a pasar a mi huerta y nos sentamos al lado de las Dalias bermellón y las Rosas negras. Me contó su historia y yo escuche atento, a ver que era lo que podía sacar de provecho, pero conforme pasó el relato me intereso más conocerlo. Y me pidió de una extraña forma que me quedara con él, y yo acepte, pero con la condición de jamás dejar mi hogar.

Su nombre era Yuriy.

Él cuidaba mi jardín mucho mejor de lo que llegue a imaginar. Se levantaba temprano al salir el sol y regaba mis flores con la sangre de sus heridas, barría mis penas con sus alas, pero podía ver en él una inmensa tristeza. Siempre que lo miraba desde mi árbol él me sonreía, se acostaba en mis piernas y me escuchaba cantar y en ocasiones yo hacía lo mismo.

**_"Creo que ser una persona se trata de una sola cosa, ser tú mismo, deja que salga de ti"_**

En una ocasión le pregunté su opinión sobre mí, él me sonrió de nueva cuenta y me dijo:

—"No eres ni bueno ni malo, eres tú, eres un joven con mentalidad de demonio y con el carisma de un ángel"— yo me quede pensativo ante esta nueva idea, permaneció largo rato dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Me eche en el pasto y observe las nubes grises. Nunca me di cuenta de que, desde hace un rato, un Demonio me observaba, se acerco a mí jardín, pero jamás quiso entrar, compartimos varias ideas separándonos sólo por la barda de mi paraíso, de vez en cuando me visitaba, pero sin dar un paso dentro.

Él era Brooklyn.

Solía escuchar música, a alto volumen, el sonido del death metal resonaba en toda la zona, decadencia de nueve asesinos seriales, la mística voz operística de una belleza gótica acompañada de su armada de caballeros, la balada de lo desconocido, líricamente adornado por las cuerdas de censillos trastes, lo gritos de un niño abusado en su infancia, llenos de odio y desprecio. El graznar de un cuervo vendiendo su alma al diablo. Todo eso escuchaba, todo eso era lo que me hacía sentir bien, en paz. Dormir y soñar arrullado por los gritos y llantos de los ángeles caídos y almas en pena.

En ocasiones solía dormir al lado de Yuriy, no temía al abrazarlo jamás temí el instante en que quise robarle aquel beso. Simplemente viva a mí manera; nunca me interesaron los demás, pero esa sensación que sentí por Raúl o Mystel regresó pero en está ocasión era aún más fuerte.

"**_Tienes tanto miedo de ser verdadero, alguien que no es falso, es alguien que no le importe ser como es"_**

—"Sé que mis sueños están hechos de ti, por ti y sólo para ti…— le dije tomándolo por el mentón —ámame antes de que caiga el último pétalo"— y fue cuando lo marque de mi esencia, lo selle con un beso.

**§ End of Pov §**

**To be continued**

* * *

Próximo capitulo: "**My sweet chain" **(Mi dulce cadena) 

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

**"Saludos a todos los que me rodean y hacen que no me suicide de soledad"**


	6. Mi dulce cadena

**Género—_Shounen Ai _**_(MihaeruXKai) **AU **(Universo alterno) **Drama, Angts, Song fic, Dark fic, Gore, death y Pov's. **_

**Disclaimers —**_Los personajes de **Bakuten shott Beyblade G Revolution **no me pertenecen. Ni la música utilizada en este fic. _

**Letra** **del capítulo**— "Predictable" —Korn—

**Nota**—_Siento mucho mucho la tardanza, ahora sí que los planes de este fic se desviaron un poco, este capitulo es extra, así que notaran que la narración se desvía un poco, pero la esencia no se pierde… creo. Ustedes juzguen. Creo que de todos, este es el más largo, no lo sé, checaré más tarde. Por cierto el tema que trato en esta ocasión lo voy a abordar más adelante y con más profundidad en Bathed in possession (Por si les pareció interesante) Y por cierto, si me he portado muy grosero en el msn, pido diculpas pero ando demaciado frustrado por lo de la Universidad, espero mi carta de aceptación... o de rechazo. En fin, pido algo de comprensión. _

* * *

**_Dead gardens_**

6.- "**My sweet chain"**

By: **Mikael Mudou**

* * *

**§ Mihaeru's Pov §**

**_"Las rima dichas, versos en mi cabeza. En mi niñez, me alimentan. Violencia oculta revelada, oscuridad que parece real. Mira en las paginas que causaron esta maldad"_**

Últimamente había estado escéptico, silencioso cuando usualmente hablaría, que no era en muchas ocasiones.

Contemplaba cuidadosamente los insectos de mi jardín, miraba su vida monótona y sin sentido, los aplastaba y los creía liberar de una vida llena de miseria. Entonces fue cuando me cuestioné acerca de mis acciones. Si había fallado al intentar ser un Dios, entonces ¿Por qué seguía adelante?

Me estremecí ante mis propios pensamientos.

"_¿Alguien me puede decir la definición de por qué la vida es tan valiosa?"_ pensé para mí, recordando pasadas visiones y recuerdos de mi "anterior" vida. ¿De qué sirve venir a un mundo en el que sólo hay dolor y odio? Un mundo lleno de mentiras, hipocresía, amor y odio, de una dualidad, de la luz y la oscuridad de un orden y un caos imperfecto. ¿En dónde recaían la raíces de ese mundo terrenal? En todo caso ¿De qué sirve vivir si de todos modos vamos a morir?

Pase tres días en estado vegetal tratando de responder mis propias preguntas en un silencio completo. Mirando a la nada, aferrado a mi tierra y mis propias raíces; mis ideales. Simplemente esperando que la respuesta cayese del cielo, pero fue en vano. Yuriy se quedaba igualmente estático, esperando de alguna u otra forma el objeto que yo tanto ansiaba. Que hasta la fecha no era capas de comprender, nadie era capas de comprender qué era lo que yo buscaba con tanta desesperación. Actualmente nadie era el indicado para comprender mis sentimientos. No de la forma en que yo quisiera que lo hicieran.

Era complicado hasta cierto punto de razonar y entender. Mi esencia era incapaz de ser comprendida.

Alguien me había dicho antes de caer que para poder encontrar lo que buscaba debía encontrarme a mi mismo, antes de perdonar a los demás debía perdonarme a mí mismo, pero el perdón era un don, un don del cual yo carecía, un don que me fue arrebatado. Un don que yo no necesitaba. ¿Para qué perdonar?

¿Para qué perdonar?

**_"¿Quién es para decir… que si tengo el tiempo? O ¿Por qué… debería rezar…?. ¿Para que todo el odio se vaya?"_**

Reacciono y lo primero que veo es al pelirrojo sonriéndome, con lo cual yo respondo con una miraba fría y certera. Una mirada llena de duda y confusión.

Necesitaba respuestas, las necesitaba desesperadamente, la señal perfecta… Aquí no la iba a encontrar, de eso estaba seguro, de eso estaba consiente, pero muy en in fondo temía encontrarla, de ahí que quizás… el jardín que yo había creado era una muralla contra el mundo real, el mundo al cual yo le temía.

Me negaba creer que yo tenía miedo. No me podía permitir tener miedo, no ahora, no en estos momentos.

Uno de mis más grandes miedos fue el fracaso. El fracaso en todo, a verme débil, a fallarme a mí mismo. Soy tan fuerte como siempre quise, pero esa debilidad y ese miedo siempre están detrás de mi como recordatorio ¿De qué? No lo sé.

—Tener miedo no es malo— me dijo Yuriy.

—Quizás no… —respondí rápidamente haciendo una pausa larga— pero yo no me puedo permitir tener miedo… no tengo permitido tener miedo. El Miedo no forma parte de mí, no es natural para mí, no es básico para mí, no me es de utilidad, no lo necesito, el miedo es malo, el miedo es dolor, el miedo es sufrimiento, el miedo no me es permitido.

El miedo es dolor.

Las acciones que hacemos tiene un fin determinado, a toda acción merece una reacción, ya sea buena o mala. Eso recae en la naturaleza de cada persona. Más no en las intenciones. Es decir. Nuestra naturaleza es lo que somos en realidad. No lo que queremos, esa es nuestra personalidad. Son cosas distintas, una persona puede ser egocéntrica mientras que su naturaleza puede ser temerosa. Una persona puede ser dulce a lo que su estado natural es apasionado. Una persona puede ser expresiva y está en su naturaleza ser reprimida. Mi forma de ser es fuerte y fría pero mi naturaleza está en tener miedo. Mi personalidad puede ser Temerosa e introspectiva, antisocial, mientras que mi naturaleza puede ser fuerte y maldita, cruel.

Soy cruel.

Soy malo.

Soy horrible.

**_"Malvados pensamientos a mí mente ¿Quien eres para decir… que no puedo hablar de lo que esta en mí mente?"_**

No está en mi ser malo, sino en que soy así de naturaleza, no hago daño porque quiera sino porque así soy, porque mis acciones están diseñadas para hacer un bien común para mí pero un mal a terceros. No porque yo lo quiera sino porque así soy. Simplemente eso. Soy malo porque soy así no porque lo quiera hacer y eso es algo que jamás he podido cambiar. Algo que forma parte de mi, algo que ya es parte de mí, algo que me hace como soy.

Ser como soy.

**§**

—**¿Por qué debo temerle? —**

—"_¡Un corazón abierto acaba de enfrentarse con honradez!"—_

—**¿Por qué no puedo perdonar?—**

_—"Deberías dejar de condenar el pasado"—_

—**¿Por qué este miedo no puede ser mi guía?—**

_—"Será tu fuerza si te atreves"—_

**—No hay culpa en mi vida—**

_—"Ni perdón para el dolor"—_

—**¡Voy a demostrárselos!—**

—"_!Deja que sepan quien eres!"—_

—"**Ésta es mi perfecta revelación …"— **alcé la vista. Siendo observado desde arriba de una de las pocas personas que he amado y respetado, guardando silencio y demostrando mi devoción. Un viejo maestro, un amor perdido hace tanto tiempo, de una vida pasada, de mi vida olvidada.

Su nombre era Kai.

**§ End of Pov §**

**To be continued**

* * *

**Nota:**_ !Oh sí1 Para los que este fic es personal, los reto a tratar de adivinar quién es Kai. Por si creen saber, no son ni Tydus ni mi hermano. _

Próximo capitulo: "**Flower's to give you & Arm's to kill you" **(Flores para darte y armas para matarte)

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

**_"¿Por qué no puedes ver? No hay ni culpa ni perdón se fuerte siendo susceptible, Y no tiembles; tu franqueza es tu fortaleza Y muéstrales sus debilidades_"**


	7. Flores & armas

**Género—_Shounen Ai _**_(MihaeruXGarland) **AU **(Universo alterno) **Drama, Angts, Song fic, Dark fic, Gore, death y Pov's. **_

**Disclaimers —**_Los personajes de **Bakuten shott Beyblade G Revolution **no me pertenecen. Ni la música utilizada en este fic. _

**Letra****del capítulo**— "It's me again" - korn

**Nota**— _La verdad no pensaba publicar éste capitulo en especial. Pero digamos que es un sentimiento que traigo atravesado en el cuello que no me deja tranquilo, así que pienso deshacerme de él de una vez por todas y de allí nació éste episodio. Además de que doy la pauta para el último. Agradezco todos sus reviews y volveré a contestarlos pero esta vez en mi perfil (Sí, ya me reclamaron que antes lo hacía y ahora no)_ _Sin mucho más que agregar aquí les dejo este otro chapter inédito._

* * *

**_Dead gardens_**

7.- "**Flower's to give you & Arm's to kill you"**

By: **Mikael Mudou  
**

* * *

**§ Mihaeru's pov §**

**"_Destrozo tus huesos y los hago poesía. Sí soy yo otra vez. Destrozo tu seguridad. Sí soy yo otra vez"_**

Un día, comencé a esculpir en piedra del valle de los condenados una estatua.

Me pasaba las horas picando el monolito, se escuchaba mi trabajo y llamé la atención de todos los que pasaban por el lugar. Algunos observaban desde afuera, se subían a rocas y me miraban. Otros tenían la osadía de entrar sin mi permiso. Los ignoraba. Ponía mi música, para poder inspirarme y ésta resonaba como gritos de guerra.

Mi obra tomaba forma, y recibía ayuda de viejos colegas. Me comenzaba a sentir fatigado por tantos mirones, pensé por un segundo en no seguir más, pero algo me decía que esto resultaría en algo bueno. Me levante una mañana, el Sol lo salió. Re inicie mi jornada y no me di cuenta cuando otro ángel entro a mi jardín, nunca me dirigió palabra alguna, ni cruzamos palabra, simplemente se sentó a lado de mi huerta de flores y me vio trabajar, la noche calló y él se fue. Como todos.

**"_Lo destrozo todo para complacer esta necesidad soy el antídoto para cualquier enfermedad que alimentes"_**

Yuriy permanecía callado, levemente observándome y cuidando de mí. Como siempre. Comenzaba a creer que era incorrecto, depender de él. No era que no me sintiera bien, pero comprendí que yo era un ser solitario de naturaleza. Debía de estar alejado del mundo exterior por mi propia seguridad, y la del pelirrojo, porque sabía que algo se acercaba, algo grande, algo maligno.

Así fueron los días, y mi escultura comenzaba a tener más vida y él seguía viniendo a verme.

Terminé mi trabajo, un esqueleto de lo que yo puedo o podría llegar a ser. En él tallada una frase "_Se ríen de mí porque soy diferente; me río de ustedes porque son todos iguales"_. La expuse en un lugar de la plaza donde se pudiera ver, permaneció unos días al publico y después la resguarde en mi casa. Adornando mi jardín como fuente de donde emanaba la sangre de aquellos que me han hecho sentir miserable, de mis propios ángeles caídos en el mundo real. A raíz de eso, muchos más seres se acercaron a mí, me querían conocer, pero yo no lo permití.

Jamás se los permitiría.

Mis manos se entrelazaban con las de Yuriy, no podía pedir más, todo era perfecto, al fin, después de esperar tanto tiempo había encontrado alguien que me entendiera, quizá amarme, pero yo jamás le correspondería. Porque el único amor en el que yo creo es en el amor a mí mismo.

_**"Soy la decisión alternativa para una vida llena de compasión"**_

El tiempo paso y entre en una época que todo me molestaba, realmente detestaba el mundo. Tomaba una hoja de mi jardín y recorría su filoso contorno por todo mi cuerpo, ya antes lo había hecho, pero la culpa me invadía.

Comenzaba a escribí más de lo acostumbrado, todos se sorprendían, mi humor cambio. ¿Para bien, quizá? Yo hacía canciones dedicadas al dolor y con mi devoción al odio.

Pensaba acerca de lo comentado con Kai. Acerca del dolor y todo aquel odio que siempre tenía presente en mí, porque en realidad inconscientemente le doy un protagonismo innecesario. Sí, lo hago. Debo de poner un balance y ver lo brillante dentro de toda esta oscuridad que nubla mi mente. Debo de ser susceptible.

_**"Tú ves belleza yo veo dolor, Tú ves el cielo y yo veo lluvia ácida"**_

Algo que me enseñó un viejo colega. Garland. Que ahora está lejos de mí. Tan distante que temo olvidar y tener este rencor dentro de mí por siempre, puesto que cada vez que lo tengo en mi presencia, todos esos sentimientos se desbordan y no paran, no se detiene.

_**"Todas las decisiones equivocadas hechas al hombre, todos ustedes imbeciles saben quien soy; Soy la evidencia viviente que demuestra que todo es posible"**_

Porque no temo al llorar. No al menos con él a mi lado.

—"Enséñame la pasión que temo haber perdido" — le dije en una carta.

**§ Fin del Pov §**

**To be continued**

* * *

**Nota:** El siguiente chapter es el último así que creo que será el más interesante. Aunque la verdad soy pésimo paral os finales. En fin. ¡Ah! Creo que fue algo sin sentido la pregunta final del capitulo anterior porque quienes lo intentaron no supieron quien era y sólo una lo supo pero fue fuera del fic. Así de todos modos, gracias por participar. 

**Capítulo final: ** "**A question of honour"** (Una cuestion de honor)

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

"**No importa lo que hagas o lo que digas o acaso ¿serías capas de dar tú vida por ésta tierra llena de pecado?" **


End file.
